


Искусство возможностей

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Thrawn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: навеяно 3-4 сезонами сериала «Повстанцы» и романом Тимоти Зана «Траун». Время действия: 2-1 годы ДБЯ.  Некоторые погрешности таймлайна в угоду сюжету, несколько нецензурных слов.
Kudos: 10





	Искусство возможностей

Здесь так трудно выжить,  
не став самому палачом, —  
но в это не хочется верить...

Юрий Наумов «Театр Станиславского»

— Добрый день, губернатор Прайс.

Голос гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина никогда не отличался теплотой, но легкая снисходительная улыбка выдавала симпатию к вошедшей. 

— Всегда рад вас видеть. Прошу, садитесь.

Аринда Прайс, имперский губернатор Лотала, глубоко вздохнула и мысленно сосчитала до десяти, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Вопрос не терпел отлагательства, однако она пришла просить, а не требовать — и об этом в кабинете Таркина забывать не следовало.

— Увы, сэр, у меня совсем нет времени, — гостья слегка нахмурилась, — я срочно отбываю на родину. В секторе Лотал вновь зашевелились повстанцы. Эта проклятая эскадрилья «Феникс»…

Таркин кивнул. 

— Я слышал об этом.

Тон голоса не изменился, однако в глазах гранд-моффа появился тот самый жёсткий блеск, который Аринде уже доводилось видеть при их первой встрече, когда она рискнула поставить на кон всё — и выиграла. 

— Что вы собираетесь предпринять, губернатор Прайс?

— Я не намерена терпеть выходки этого сброда, — отрезала Аринда. — Мы усилили оборону Лотала, но этого недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить безопасность имперского оружейного завода и особенно — шахт по добыче дуния, так необходимого флоту. 

«Причём не только флоту, но и лично вам, гранд-мофф — уж не знаю зачем. И это не оставит вас равнодушным». 

Она опустила ресницы, старательно изображая смирение. 

— Мне потребуется ваша помощь.

— Хорошо, — секунду помедлив, произнес Таркин, — о какой помощи вы говорите?

«Сейчас или никогда».

Перегнувшись через стол и глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза, Аринда негромко, но настойчиво произнесла:

— Гранд-мофф Таркин, мне нужен Седьмой флот и особенно — его командующий. 

Последовавшая за этим пауза показалась Аринде бесконечной. Неужели она всё же ошиблась в столичном раскладе? Нет, не может быть. 

— Хорошо, — Таркин едва заметно кивнул, пристально глядя в глаза своей протеже, — у вас будет и то, и другое. С одним условием: мне нужна полная и окончательная победа над мятежниками. Не подведите меня… губернатор Прайс. 

Рассыпавшись в благодарностях, Аринда поспешила откланяться и пулей вылетела из кабинета гранд-моффа, не веря собственной удаче. Теперь дело было за малым — победить. Впрочем, если у нее будет Седьмой флот… Мечта станет реальностью — мятежники будут уничтожены, её власть на Лотале упрочится, а все завистники утрутся. Она заслужила эту будущую победу. 

***

Сиреневые предрассветные сумерки окрашивали Центральный округ Корусанта в сказочные тона. Огни мегаполиса, мерцающие в тумане, словно жемчуг в морских глубинах, напоминали о живописных голографических полотнах мон-каламари. Пейзаж за окном кабинета дышал покоем и миром — однако надо было думать о предстоящей войне. 

Сидящий за столом хозяин кабинета задумчиво перелистнул файл на планшете. Он во всём походил на человека — если бы не синий цвет кожи и алое пламя в глазах, внимательно скользящих по строчкам старинного документа. 

Имени автора за давностью лет история не сохранила. Немного странный стиль, однако мысли казались интересными. Взгляд невольно зацепился за очередную чеканную строчку:

«Непобедимость заключена в себе самом, возможность победы заключена в противнике». 

Надо же, оказывается, джедаи рассуждали не только о покое, мире и гармонии — суетные мысли о победе и способах её достижения их тоже волновали. Занятно. Надо повнимательнее изучить новую сторону джедайской мудрости — похоже, неизвестную даже самим рыцарям Ордена. К примеру, генерал Скайуокер явно не читал этого текста. 

«Находясь в порядке, ждут беспорядка; находясь в спокойствии, ждут волнений; это и есть управление сердцем».

Что ж, в этом неведомый мудрец прав.

Хозяин кабинета ещё раз перечёл древний текст, найденный в столичном архиве благодаря подсказке лорда Вейдера, и рассеянно смахнул ладонью висящую над столом голограмму — изображение странного существа, похожего на птицу с распахнутыми огненными крыльями. Эмблема мятежной эскадрильи «Феникс». Автор рисунка, несомненно, талантлива, и не только во взломе кодов и расстановке мин. 

Этого противника еще предстоит разгадать — и он обязательно это сделает. Не ради славы — ради Императора, которому он присягнул, приняв новое назначение, и ради мира в Галактике. Он должен отыскать путь к победе.

Гранд-адмирал Митт’рау’нуруодо, известный в Галактической Империи как Траун, отступал редко и исключительно из тактических соображений. Скоро повстанцы в этом убедятся. Очень скоро.

***

Полковник не любил писать письма, хотя деловой этикет порой требовал от него и не таких жертв. Однако в этот раз нужные слова нашлись и сложились сами практически мгновенно. Возможно, причиной тому стало давнее знакомство с адресатом. 

«Сердечно поздравляю вас с новым званием и назначением, а также приглашаю на сегодняшний торжественный прием по случаю годовщины создания Имперской службы безопасности. Прием состоится в штаб-квартире ИСБ в четыре часа пополудни. Буду весьма признателен, если вы явитесь немного раньше: полагаю, нам есть что обсудить в неформальной обстановке».

Отправив послание и отложив планшет, глава ИСБ полковник Вуллф Юларен задумчиво откинулся в кресле, потирая подбородок. Итоги и возможные последствия операции на Бэтонне он предпочел бы с Трауном не обсуждать — по крайней мере, пока. Однако неожиданно назрела новая проблема, куда серьёзнее рискованных выходок губернатора Прайс и не менее рискованных контактов имперского командующего с лидером повстанцев. Вот её-то и следовало решить — или взять ситуацию под контроль. 

До начала приёма оставалось полчаса, когда гранд-адмирал Траун переступил порог кабинета главы секретной службы. Гость тоже не собирался предаваться воспоминаниям. Поздравив хозяина, он поделился некоторыми соображениями относительно текущей ситуации во Внешнем кольце, а затем решил показать чертежи последней модели СИД-перехватчика. Судя по тому, как горели и без того огненные глаза гранд-адмирала, на эту стальную птичку он возлагал большие надежды. А птичка-то с лотальского завода. Какое удачное совпадение. 

— Весьма интересная и перспективная разработка, — похвала прозвучала вполне искренне. — Однако будьте бдительны: по нашим данным, на Лотале опять зашевелились повстанцы. Это создаёт определённую угрозу безопасности проекта. 

— Я в курсе, — Траун небрежным жестом свернул голограмму и убрал планшет. — Надеюсь, губернатор Прайс и адмирал Константин сумеют не допустить утечки и диверсий. 

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — кивнул Юларен. — Кстати, у нас есть еще время до начала церемонии. Чтобы не скучать в ожидании, позвольте предложить вам… небольшую задачку. Или, если хотите, загадку. 

Он включил настольный голопроектор — и в воздухе вспыхнули и медленно закружились полтора десятка голограмм различных сооружений: от загородной виллы до орбитальной станции. На первый взгляд между ними не просматривалось ничего общего. 

— Сможете определить достоинства и слабости цивилизации, создавшей всё это? — предложил он, пряча в усах хитрую улыбку.

Траун задумался, поглаживая подбородок. Некоторое время он молча разглядывал голограммы. Его лицо ничего не выражало — кроме лёгкого удивления. 

— Признаться, я в затруднительном положении, полковник, — наконец произнес он. — Ни одна цивилизация не может быть настолько, м-м-м…

Он замялся, подбирая нужное слово. 

— Всё-таки вам определенно не хватает Вэнто, — не удержался полковник. 

В ошеломительной карьере талантливого инородца была и определённая заслуга молодого капитан-лейтенанта, ставшего для чисса толмачом, спутником — и, пожалуй, другом. Поэтому неожиданное решение Трауна отправить Вэнто к своим соотечественникам в Неизведанные регионы казалось полковнику, мягко говоря, странным. 

— У Вэнто свой путь, — взгляд Трауна на мгновение стал задумчивым. Впрочем, развивать тему он не стал. — Тем не менее, вернемся к вашей загадке. Сложным вещам непросто подобрать определение, на каком бы языке вы ни говорили, поэтому простите мне минутную растерянность. Я закончу мысль: ни одна цивилизация не может быть настолько противоречива — если только речь не идёт о целой галактике. Или… 

Он прищурился.

— Или вы решили меня слегка разыграть, и речь не о цивилизации, а об одном… человеке? Насколько я успел узнать людей, порой в одном представителе вашей расы может жить буквально целый мир, непредсказуемый, противоречивый и труднопостижимый. Эта поразительная черта свойственна только людям, остальные известные мне расы куда проще. Я угадал?

— В очередной раз восхищён вашей проницательностью, — Юларен изобразил аплодисменты. — Да, люди порой умеют удивлять. Вспомните хотя бы свой краткий, но поучительный опыт общения с Ночным Лебедем. 

— Тут вы ошибаетесь, — мягко поправил Траун. — Ночной Лебедь — из тех достаточно предсказуемых идеалистов, чьими благими намерениями практически всегда оказывается вымощена дорога в бездну. Но то, что вы мне показали… Это гораздо сложнее. Буду весьма признателен, если вы нас познакомите. 

— Охотно. Я как раз собирался это сделать. Впрочем, мне кажется, заочно вы уже знакомы. 

Траун вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— То есть?

— Разве нет? Вы несколько месяцев перехватывали сообщения о Звезде Смерти и не узнали, кто руководит проектом? — Юларен очень правдоподобно изобразил удивление. — Вам давно следовало бы встретиться лично. Идёмте, приём скоро начнётся. 

«Пусть наконец встретятся, хотя бы ради моего спокойствия. Неизвестно, куда заведут эти самодеятельные расследования. Траун — воин, а не журналист правительственного канала, намёков может и не понять». 

— Орсон Кренник начинал как архитектор? — светским тоном поинтересовался Траун, спускаясь вслед за полковником по парадной лестнице в зал.  
— Да, — Юларен кивнул, стараясь ничем не выдать досаду от излишней информированности собеседника. — Значит, имя руководителя проекта вы всё же узнали. Ещё раз — мои аплодисменты. 

«Кстати, не помешает напомнить оному руководителю проекта, что системы шифрования ИСБ придуманы и приняты к исполнению не потому, что нам тут нечем заняться. Открытые данные могут попасть не только к Трауну, и не только Траун способен сложить два и два. Крифф, Орсон славный парень, но сколько же с ним проблем…» 

В зале уже клубилась толпа гостей и хозяев праздника. Пестрая толчея, парадные офицерские мундиры всех родов войск, костюмы от лучших столичных портных, усыпанные драгоценностями вечерние платья и причёски дам, вспышки голокамер, снующие по залу дроиды-официанты с напитками и закусками, разноголосый гомон, заглушаемый живой музыкой — отличная обстановка для якобы случайного знакомства. 

Приветливо раскланиваясь со знакомыми, малознакомыми и незнакомыми, Юларен вместе с чиссом решительно направился в угол зала, где у яшмовой вазы с раскидистой арекой оживлённо беседовали двое сотрудников ИСБ в штатском, их разодетые спутницы — и офицер в белом мундире с бокалом тонирея в руке. Не узнать последнего было невозможно даже со спины. 

«Как обычно, в центре внимания. Впрочем, в последнее время красоваться на балах ему приходится нечасто, все время отнимает строительство. Оно и к лучшему — скандалов меньше».

***

— Директор Кренник! 

Человек, к которому обратился полковник, мгновенно обернулся, эффектным жестом придержав разлетевшиеся при резком движении полы элегантного белого плаща. На ум в качестве сравнения, однако, пришли не птичьи крылья, а роскошный хвост маленькой тропической рыбки из морей Мон-Калы. Довольно шустрой и драчливой рыбки, если верить справочникам и тамошним легендам. Интересно, в курсе ли обладатель плаща — контр-адмирал, судя по ранговой планке. 

«Он отнюдь не стар по человеческим меркам, и глубокие морщины определённо оставлены не временем, а заботами и страстями. Седеющие волосы уложены подчеркнуто тщательно — явно заботится о производимом впечатлении. Взгляд ярко-синих глаз уверенный и слегка вопросительный».

— Искренне рад, вы у нас в последнее время редкий гость. Простите, что прервал вашу беседу, — извинился тем временем Юларен, — но мне кажется, вы с моим спутником до сих пор не знакомы. Думаю, пора исправить положение. 

Кренник с легкой улыбкой протянул руку первым. 

«Создатель Звезды Смерти. В нем чувствуется энергия, словно в одном из тех кайберов, которые, по слухам, питают это супероружие. Уверенные движения, хорошая реакция, но он не воин — хотя носит военную форму и оружие на поясе уже много лет. Это привычка, образ, игра, но не суть этого человека». 

Траун был практически уверен, что его новый знакомый в эту минуту точно так же оценивает его самого. И не ошибся. 

***

«Новоиспечённый гранд-адмирал. Военный гений, как называют его в выпусках новостей. Прямой взгляд, гордая осанка — именно осанка, не выправка. Не служака — воин, прямиком из древних легенд, когда слово „военный“ подразумевало не муштру и субординацию, а смелость и честь. Такое в наше время нечасто встретишь, разве что у других рас. И в… достаточно архаических обществах, вроде Мандалора». 

Кренник, разумеется, понимал, что, отправляясь в ИСБ, пусть и на банкет, следует быть начеку — но такого сюрприза от Юларена он всё же не ожидал. И не сумел скрыть изумления — которое, впрочем, выглядело вполне естественно в данных обстоятельствах. Гранд-адмирал, слава о победах которого гремит буквально из каждого утюга, инородец из Неизведанных регионов, обласканный лично Императором — это как минимум любопытно.

«И, разумеется, большая честь, следует оценить, без шуток. Что ж, посмотрим, чего будет стоить эта большая честь». 

Рукопожатие Трауна было предсказуемо твёрдым и энергичным, как и подобает воину.  
«Интересно, рука у него холодная, как у Амедды, или нет? Жаль, в перчатке не понять. Доброжелательный и одновременно пристальный взгляд, лёгкая улыбка. Сама любезность, а как же. Интересно, что ему наплёл Юларен, прежде чем нас познакомить». 

Тем временем Юларен откланялся и ретировался, сославшись на необходимость лично проследить за организацией праздника и чуть ли не под руки утащив за собой своих подчинённых и их дам. Сложно не понять столь откровенного намёка. 

«Он дал нам возможность побеседовать без лишних глаз и ушей — не считая, естественно, здешних голокамер. Побеседовать — о чём? И зачем?» 

Определённо, следовало вести себя очень осторожно. 

***

— Искренне рад знакомству, — в реальности улыбка Кренника оказалась не менее ослепительной, чем на снимках в Голосети. — Наслышан о ваших успехах в борьбе с мятежниками. Полагаю, Империи несказанно повезло, что вы на нашей стороне.

«Похоже, он больше ошарашен, чем рад — в такой ситуации кто угодно насторожится, — но и фальши не чувствуется. Чувствуется интерес. Можно даже сказать — любопытство». 

Траун взял бокал зеленоватого вина с подноса оказавшегося рядом дроида-официанта. В местных сортах он не разбирался, да и в целом к винам был равнодушен, но бокал в руке — атрибут непринуждённости. Всё-таки светская беседа, пусть и в стенах ИСБ. 

— К сожалению, последняя победа на Бэтонне досталась нам дорогой ценой. У военной славы всегда привкус горечи, и я стараюсь об этом не забывать. 

— Увы, это так, — собеседник развел руками. — Сожалею, но порой жертвы неизбежны. 

— По счастью, Император уверен, — Траун слегка понизил голос, — что знает способ навсегда покончить с войной в Галактике. И уже нашёл средство. Это Звезда Смерти, я не ошибаюсь?

Кренник замер, не донеся бокал до рта. 

«Вот теперь он действительно удивлён. И, судя по слегка нахмуренным бровям — удивлён неприятно». 

— Простите, не знал, что вас сочли нужным проинформировать о проекте.  
«Ответ на грани дерзости, учитывая субординацию. Учитывая его работы, особенно последнюю — дерзость не удивляет. С таким характером он наверняка часто нарывается на выволочки от начальства. Кажется, проект курирует гранд-мофф Таркин. Если так, Креннику впору посочувствовать». 

Траун покачал головой. 

— Скорее, это я проинформировал Императора о некоторых своих изысканиях и размышлениях, — мягко возразил он. — Название проекта я узнал из незашифрованных депеш. 

«Глаза слегка сощуриваются. Мышцы напряжены. Молча ждет продолжения — однако молчание даётся ему с трудом».

— Размеры и предполагаемую мощность… объекта я вычислил по количеству затрачиваемых ресурсов, — миролюбиво продолжил Траун, — и счёл неправильным скрывать от Императора свою осведомлённость. Уверяю вас, дальше меня эта информация не уйдёт.

«Быстрый взгляд в упор, губы на секунду сжаты и тут же растягиваются в широкой улыбке. На этот раз — преувеличенно радушной. Это не зависть — но что-то определённо не так. Что-то задето. Это следует обдумать». 

— Интересно, — протянул собеседник. — Ваш талант стратега и аналитика впечатляет. Жаль, что вы не инженер, ваше мнение по ряду вопросов, связанных с проектом, могло бы оказаться весьма полезно. 

— У меня нет допуска к вашим секретам, — Траун постарался придать своему голосу максимальную безмятежность, — и, полагаю, это к лучшему. Каждый ценен на своем месте. В свою очередь я сожалею, что мы не встретились раньше. Полагаю, у нас найдётся много тем для обсуждения, помимо государственных тайн. 

Кренник изобразил понимающую улыбку. Он определённо расслабился, однако не до конца. 

— Всему, очевидно, своё время, и нашей встрече — тоже. Вы были заняты — война, к сожалению, продолжается. Мы пытаемся положить ей конец — каждый по-своему, исполняя высочайшее повеление, — светским тоном заметил он, пристально глядя в глаза собеседнику. 

«Очевидно, он полагает нелишним намекнуть, что Звезда Смерти строится по личному поручению Императора, приказы которого не обсуждаются, а исполняются со всем надлежащим почтением». 

— И о каких же темах для обсуждения вы говорите? 

Губы Трауна сложились в лёгкую улыбку. 

— Об искусстве, с вашего позволения…

***

— Надо сказать, я приятно удивлён, директор, — признался Юларен несколько часов спустя в своём кабинете, разлив по стаканам вирренское выдержанное и демонстративно включив глушилку. — Вы с чиссом беседовали не менее получаса, при этом умудрились ничего существенного не разболтать. 

— Помилуйте, полковник, — Кренник изобразил обиду. — Я хотя бы раз на вашей памяти нарушил подписку о неразглашении? Об архитектуре, да ещё со знатоком, можно говорить бесконечно — вот мы и говорили. — Он усмехнулся, покрутил в руке стакан, слегка звякнувший льдинками. — Теперь провокационный вопрос: некоторые детали моей биографии Траун раскопал сам — или вы подсуетились? 

— Скажем так, я счёл нужным помочь чужаку разобраться в здешних реалиях, — уточнил Юларен. — Порой внезапный интерес лучше определённым образом направить, чтобы избежать лишних проблем. 

— Звучит разумно, — гость задумчиво прошёлся от стола к окну и обратно. — В таком случае второй провокационный вопрос: исчерпывающей информацией о моих работах в своё время поделились с Амеддой тоже вы? 

— Разумеется. Только не говорите, что бесплатная реклама пришлась вам не по душе, — поддел Юларен. — Насколько помню, портфолио составлять вам всегда было настолько лень, что даже девушек просили помочь.

— Крифф, — беззлобно ругнулся собеседник, — вы каждый мой шаг и чих отслеживаете, что ли? Впрочем, чего, собственно, ожидать от спецслужб. Спасибо, хоть порноролики с моим участием в Голосеть не выкладываете. 

— Смысла нет, — усмехнулся Юларен, — своих похождений вы все равно не скрываете, так что вас постельным компроматом не возьмешь. 

— А чем возьмешь? — Нарочито беззаботный тон, которым это было сказано, совершенно не вязался с жёстким взглядом исподлобья в упор. — Впрочем, можете не отвечать, шесть лет назад ваши люди были очень убедительны. Не беспокойтесь, я сделал выводы. 

— Искренне надеюсь, что это так.

Здесь полковник не покривил душой. Шесть лет назад незапланированные контакты Лиры Эрсо с радикальными элементами едва не стоили её другу и покровителю карьеры, а то и жизни. Юларену с помощью Таркина кое-как удалось замести компромат под ковёр, и повторения чего-то подобного не хотелось. Лиры больше нет, но и сам Эрсо тот ещё экземпляр. Сломленный человек, потерявший семью и ищущий убежища в работе, так Гален описал своё положение тогда на допросе — но упрямый взгляд куда-то внутрь себя выдавал человека, на что-то окончательно решившегося. Вопрос — на что. 

— Вы довольны сегодняшним знакомством?

— Скорее да, хотя так и не понял, в чём подвох.

Гость определенно хотел бы присесть прямо на столешницу вместо кресла, но в последний момент удержался и остался стоять.

— Если Траун, сунув нос куда не следовало, всё же получил своё повышение, значит, Императора всё устраивает. 

— То, что устраивает Императора, устраивает и его подданных, — кивнул Юларен.

— Не совсем.

Это можно было бы счесть неудачной шуткой — если бы не злой огонёк в глазах. 

— Не совсем устраивает? — переспросил Юларен, надеясь, что ослышался. — Ещё немного, и я, пожалуй, решу, что с Мон Мотмой вас связывала не просто мимолётная интрижка с поцелуями в кулуарах Сената — поцелуями, кстати, не ограничившаяся… Вы о чём?

— О том, что для постороннего шанс случайно наткнуться на информацию о проекте близок к нулю, — пояснил Кренник, проигнорировав намёк на компромат в особо крупных размерах. — Траун нашёл следы, потому что специально искал. Отсюда вопрос: что именно искал и зачем? Задать вам этот вопрос, что ли… 

Полковник пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, хотя самому интересно. В любом случае это вам урок не пренебрегать шифрованием, — поддел он. 

— А я и не пренебрегал, — в очередной раз удивил Кренник. — Вот придурки с базы на Скарифе — эти да, могли, на радость нашему военному гению… Кстати, этот Траун на удивление хорошо для военного разбирается в искусстве. Я с удовольствием продолжил бы сегодняшний разговор — хотя мой новый знакомый, похоже, нечастый гость в столичных салонах. 

— Это верно — нечастый, — Юларен кивнул, — а в связи с его новой должностью командующего Седьмым флотом — и подавно. Как истинный воин, Траун определённо предпочитает фронт тылу, к тому же Император только что поручил ему покончить с мятежниками в секторе Лотал. Так что у вас есть шанс на тесное сотрудничество в рамках проекта «Защитник». Знаете ли, Траун чрезвычайно в нём заинтересован. 

Кренник почти ничем себя не выдал — только глаза вновь слегка сощурились. 

Молодец, учится, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Ещё пару лет назад он взвился бы от одного намёка на то, что кто-то без спроса лезет в его сферу интересов — а тут стерпел уже два раза подряд. 

— Ах, вот в чём дело. Спасибо, я учту этот момент. 

Дело было, разумеется, не в этом, просто пришлось кстати — и вряд ли случайно. За годы службы в разведке Юларен усвоил, что в высших кругах власти случайностей просто не бывает. Как и мелочей. 

Проект разработки усовершенствованных СИД-перехватчиков, оснащённых дефлекторами и гиперприводом, создавался силами одного из подразделений «Передовых оружейных исследований». Повышенный интерес Трауна к этому проекту, признаться, был полковнику непонятен. Машина, бесспорно, хороша, но каких-то существенных преимуществ в плане стратегии она дать не сможет — серьёзную войну не выиграть даже целой лётной дивизией. При этом «защитники» требовали от пилотов отменной выучки и стоили немалых денег: одна эскадрилья с учетом боекомплекта и топлива грозила обойтись в четыре миллиона, не считая затрат на собственно разработки и последующее техобслуживание. Учитывая вечные трудности с финансированием, отдельные подразделения «Передовых оружейных исследований» уже не первый год всеми правдами и неправдами соревновались в перетягивании бюджетного одеяла на себя. Разумеется, в процессе не обходилось без откатов и распилов, так что глава ИСБ был поневоле в курсе всех интриг с бюджетом. 

Новый протеже Императора имел неплохой шанс откусить с десяток миллионов в пользу «защитников» от основного проекта — что на завершающей стадии строительства Звезды Смерти было, мягко говоря, совершенно некстати. 

— Я понимаю, что взывать к вашему благоразумию, Орсон — все равно что тушить пожар гипертопливом, — Юларен саркастически усмехнулся, — и всё же будьте осторожны. Вы спросили, в чём подвох. Откровенно говоря, я и сам толком не могу сообразить — так, смутное беспокойство. Интуиция, если угодно. Сейчас Траун на нашей стороне — но он не один из нас. 

— Знаете, я заметил, — Кренник в свою очередь не удержался от сарказма — как и от мимолетной гримасы недовольства. Траун знал или догадывался, что, несмотря на двадцать с лишним лет работы на военных, Кренник так и не стал своим в армейской элите Империи. Что самое неприятное, в разговоре Траун дал ему это понять, деликатно, но недвусмысленно. Проницательность и наблюдательность чужака слегка раздражала, несмотря на его безукоризненную вежливость и доброжелательный тон. Впрочем, нет: именно поэтому манеры Трауна и раздражали, напоминая об аристократических замашках Таркина и других представителей старинных родов. 

— Помимо безупречной службы Империи, он играет в свою игру, правила которой нам неизвестны, но некоторые ходы мне уже довелось наблюдать, — добавил полковник. 

— В этом одна из проблем. И теперь, когда Траун узнал о проекте «Звёздная пыль», — это наша с вами общая проблема. 

Дальше развивать мысль Юларен не стал — умному достаточно, а Орсон исключительно умён, хотя по некоторым поступкам и не скажешь. Пусть сам сделает выводы. 

«Траун умён и проницателен и уже успел узнать об Империи достаточно много. Если он сочтёт Звезду Смерти угрозой для своего народа — он может пересмотреть свои отношения с Империей. И станет по-настоящему опасен». 

Ответный, очень долгий и пристальный, взгляд Кренника был на удивление серьёзен. 

— Я понял. Постараюсь и впредь не пренебрегать шифрованием.

***

«…возглавляемому вами Седьмому флоту приказано присоединиться к имперской группировке в секторе Лотал». 

Траун задумчиво перечёл приказ Объединённого командования, датированный вчерашним числом. Интересно. Буквально сегодня утром он размышлял о лотальских мятежниках — и вот пожалуйста. Случайность? Уже вторая за день. Многовато.  
Траун глубоко задумался, нахмурив брови. Приказ защитить Лотал был случайностью скорее ожидаемой, тогда как встреча с Орсоном Кренником — случайностью странной. 

Теперь, когда гранд-адмирал отослал неразлучного Вэнто на Ксиллу, обсудить впечатления от сегодняшнего внезапного знакомства было не с кем. Откровенно говоря, с достойными собеседниками в принципе было туговато. Он как-то попытался поговорить с капитаном Пеллеоном об искусстве его родной Кореллии — и попытка окончилась сокрушительным провалом. А ведь Пеллеон ещё из лучших… Право, хоть новый дневник заводи взамен того, что он оставил Вэнто на память и как повод для размышлений. Хотя почему бы и нет?

Он вынул из ящика стола тонкий планшет, но включать пока не стал. Хитрое устройство не давало возможности править единожды введённый текст — поэтому формулировки следовало подбирать предельно точные. Впрочем, это прекрасная тренировка ума, именно то, что нужно стратегу. 

Налив себе кафа, Траун устроился в кресле поудобнее, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами экран планшета. От разговора с Кренником осталось двойственное впечатление. Директор «Передовых оружейных исследований», человек определённо умный и хорошо образованный, неплохо разбирался в искусстве и вообще за словом в карман не лез. Однако при этом в каждом его жесте, взгляде, в интонациях ощущалась причудливая смесь самоуверенности, любопытства и одновременно — настороженности: собеседник словно по минному полю ходил. Странно. 

«Он был чем-то обеспокоен, практически с самого начала разговора, и не мог этого скрыть. Его задела моя информированность насчет Звезды Смерти? Император поначалу тоже не обрадовался — но, и в этом существенное отличие, развеять опасения Кренника мне, кажется, так и не удалось. Интересно почему. Любопытно также, что наше знакомство состоялось аккурат после того, как я поделился с Императором своими знаниями и опасениями. От меня — от нас — чего-то ждали? Но чего?»

Это следовало обдумать, причем тщательно. 

Гранд-адмирал не торопясь прихлебывал каф, припоминая разговор с создателем Звезды Смерти. Каждая мелочь имела значение. Начиная с того, что их знакомство организовал глава ИСБ — добряк Юларен на самом деле далеко не прост — и заканчивая не до конца сведённым шрамом на виске собеседника. 

Данные из доступных источников в Голосети не добавили ничего нового — лишь подтвердили собственные выводы Трауна. 

«Я оказался прав: в душе Кренник не военный. В нем нет главного, что делает из человека воина — самодисциплины и самоотверженности, хотя в целом упорства ему не занимать, как и навыков командира. Годы службы в высших эшелонах власти научили его дипломатии — но темперамент прорывается, несмотря на попытки скрыть чувства. Старается держаться независимо, но и это — в немалой степени игра. На самом деле он жаждет одобрения — от всех и каждого — и ради успеха, ради минуты славы готов пойти… на многое. В определённых обстоятельствах он может представлять опасность».

Одним глотком допив каф, Траун решительно убрал планшет обратно в ящик стола. Сегодня он не станет ничего записывать. Он достаточно долго служил Империи, чтобы усвоить одно из основных правил выживания в высших кругах власти: некоторые мысли не следует доверять информационным носителям. 

«Может представлять опасность… Едва ли подобные обстоятельства в ближайшее время возникнут. У меня свои дела, у Кренника свои, и вряд ли наши интересы пересекаются в критической точке — во всяком случае, пока». 

Он ошибался. Как гласит пословица, Галактика велика, а мир отчего-то тесен. 

***

Наутро после праздника в ИСБ, заехав в офис Имперского отдела энергетики, Кренник запросил у офицера связи сводки из сектора Лотал, а в ожидании сводок ознакомился с докладной запиской главного инженера лотальского оружейного завода, где производились в том числе прототипы «защитников». Судя по докладной записке, руководство предприятия пребывало в шоке от последних инициатив имперской администрации. Экономика планеты уже много лет переживала серьёзные трудности, связанные в первую очередь с выработкой примерно пятидесяти процентов шахт.

Проанализировав ситуацию, кабинет министров совместно с Объединённым командованием три года назад разработал пятилетний план восстановления экономики и повышения обороноспособности Лотала. План был достаточно реалистичен, однако губернатор Прайс отчего-то решила покрасоваться и поставила задачу выполнить пятилетку в четыре года. Весьма оригинальная идея для человека, когда-то лично руководившего местным горнодобывающим предприятием.  
Будучи заинтересованным лицом, а также на собственном опыте зная, к чему приводят попытки ускоренно гнать производственный план, Кренник уже тогда честно попытался предупредить Аринду о возможных последствиях. На все его доводы губернаторша лишь предсказуемо фыркнула, смерив непрошеного советчика презрительным взглядом. Оставалось запастись терпением, бренди и жареным скайкорном.

Как и следовало ожидать, ничего хорошего из губернаторской инициативы не вышло. Количество выпускаемой продукции, конечно, возросло, но при этом катастрофически просело качество. Гравициклы взрывались от перегрева двигателей, а шарнирные «ноги» шагоходов, похоже, вообще монтировались на честном слове кореллианца без применения крепёжа. Изюминкой на ришкейте стала дыра в корпусе орбитального спутника-ретранслятора, которую пытались залатать герметиком уже на орбите — разумеется, безуспешно. Вину свалили, как всегда, на саботаж и вредительство проникших на завод агентов повстанцев; кого-то, неудачно попавшего под руку, даже расстреляли, но это, увы, не помогло. 

Увлекательное чтиво было достойно исключительно нецензурных комментариев — от которых Кренник, впрочем, предпочёл воздержаться, чтобы не смущать женский состав офиса. Удивительно, как Аринда, с таким подходом к делу, вообще получила губернаторские полномочия, не будучи любовницей Таркина или кого-то ещё при дворе. Хотя, если подумать, разгадка проста. Империи был нужен Лотал с его огромными, до конца не разведанными запасами дуния и иных востребованных на военных верфях ископаемых — и Империя Лотал получила, в комплекте с местной уроженкой Ариндой, сдавшей правительству все данные о ресурсах планеты. Не самая плохая сделка, на первый взгляд, но вот на второй — уже не очень.

Кренник закрыл файл с докладной и принялся за штабные сводки. Увы, там радоваться тоже было нечему. Похоже, мятежники на Лотале чувствовали себя практически как дома. Возглавлял и вдохновлял повстанцев некий Райдер Азади, бывший губернатор Лотала, скрывающийся с кучкой соратников где-то в горах. Из его досье следовало, что в бытность губернатором Азади отобрал горнодобывающее предприятие у семьи Прайс, и не только у них. Три года назад расследование имперского департамента юстиции выявило разросшуюся пышным цветом коррупцию, Азади был смещён и арестован, а Прайс отомщена. Однако вскоре Азади ухитрился сбежать из тюрьмы и теперь жаждал реванша. Многие на Лотале поддерживали опального губернатора в надежде вернуть «старые добрые времена», с их повсеместным кумовством, воровством и сельским патриархальным укладом, унылым, как дерьмо банты. Все это, разумеется, рядилось в красивые лозунги о свободе — хотя на самом деле идеализмом там и не пахло. 

Передислокация Седьмого флота в сектор Лотал — Кренника, как и других офицеров с высшим уровнем допуска к государственной тайне, об этом, разумеется, оповестили дежурной рассылкой — означала, что положение действительно серьёзное. Личный конфликт Прайс и Азади грозил перерасти в полномасштабную войну. Если в результате инициатив губернаторши и ее промашек в борьбе с повстанцами начнут срываться поставки дуния для Звезды Смерти, это станет и его проблемой. 

Очередной. 

Сможет ли Траун решить эту проблему?  
Может быть, да. А может быть — и нет. 

Директор задумался, машинально потирая привычно ноющий висок. Докладную и сводки определенно следовало запить чем-нибудь покрепче предложенного секретарем кафа, но в корусантском офисе могут не понять. И одновременно стоит всерьез подумать о том, чтобы как-нибудь между делом заглянуть на лотальский завод. В конце концов, за этим подразделением «Передовых оружейных исследований» тоже надо иногда приглядывать. Если на основном объекте под его, так сказать, неусыпным контролем то и дело из ничего самозарождается бардак, страшно подумать, что творится в других местах. Конечно, вчерашний разговор с главой ИСБ не поручение, а просто намёк — но намёк предельно ясный.

***

Станция имперского флота в дебрях Внешнего Кольца не имела даже условного названия — только кодовый номер. Зависший в пространстве куполообразный командный модуль, напоминающий здоровенный гриб на тонкой ножке, в окружении кольца стыковочных доков — инженерное решение выглядело очень знакомым. Нечто подобное Траун видел на тех самых голограммах в кабинете главы ИСБ. Впрочем, он прибыл сюда не затем, чтобы любоваться станцией. На встрече настоял гранд-мофф Таркин.

«Химера» и «Исполнительница» вышли из гиперпространства к станции практически одновременно. Через несколько минут лямбда-шаттл с «Химеры» серебристой искоркой скользнул к «Исполнительнице». Таркин был хозяином в этих краях, а Траун — гостем. Это визит вежливости — и демонстрация субординации. 

Трауна, как и положено по рангу, теперь везде сопровождали два штурмовика смерти — однако по знаку гранд-адмирала они остались у дверей апартаментов, а сам он шагнул через порог. Разговор предстоял с глазу на глаз.

Покои Таркина на «Исполнительнице» отличались подчеркнутым аскетизмом. Если не считать нескольких памятных безделушек на столе и чайных чашек из тонкого, явно дорогого фарфора, глазу было буквально не за что зацепиться. Возможно, на это и был расчёт хозяина. Жёсткое худое лицо гранд-моффа, его пристальные ледяные глаза по умолчанию предполагались центром композиции. 

— Мой долг поздравить вас с новым назначением, — начал он после того, как были произнесены дежурные реплики о благополучном прибытии и разлит чай, — однако не стану лукавить: оно сулит вам больше проблем, чем славы. Поверьте, это сложный регион. 

— Я постарался изучить его как можно внимательнее, — улыбнулся Траун, — хотя времени на это было мало. Что ж, восполню пробелы на месте. И, разумеется, когда прибуду на Лотал, обязательно загляну на тамошний завод «Синар системс». Они разработали новый перехватчик, манёвренный и мощный. В бою я их уже видел, хотелось бы взглянуть на производство. 

— Проект «Защитник», — понимающе кивнул Таркин. — Наслышан. Уверен, что Император и тем более Вейдер поддержат ваше начинание с новыми истребителями — особенно Вейдер, это, знаете ли, его конёк. 

— Очень на это надеюсь. — Траун взял с блюдца изящную чашечку, не торопясь сделал глоток и аккуратно поставил чашечку обратно. — Должен отметить, ваш чай изумителен и великолепно дополняет деловую беседу. 

— Рад, что оценили.

— Как вы знаете, я сторонник точечных, тщательно рассчитанных ударов, которые позволят сократить потери среди имперских сил и мирного населения. Для этого мне и нужны «защитники» — а также время, чтобы понять логику врага. Победа не будет быстрой, но, обещаю, она будет.

— И будет стоить дорого, — заметил Таркин, в свою очередь отдав должное чаю. — Возможно, вам кажется, особенно с высоты вашего нового положения, что политика, завистники, интриги остались на Корусанте — но на самом деле это не так. Все куда сложнее. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Таркин откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив ладони домиком.

— У вас в этой кампании нет союзников, — начал он, — только подчинённые — различной степени исполнительности, но определённо не вашего уровня понимания ситуации. И это их… скажем так, раздражает. Глупость и амбиции — страшное сочетание. Полагаю, вам уже приходилось сталкиваться с подобным. 

— Естественно, — Траун кивнул и снова потянулся за чашкой. — И не удивлюсь, если придется столкнуться ещё раз. 

— Поправка: ещё не раз, — обнадежил Таркин. — Смотрите дальше. Госпожа Прайс молода, горяча и самоуверенна и пока не понимает, что некоторые столичные приёмы в провинции не работают или работают не так, как задумано. Вейдер, безусловно, на вашей стороне — но его здесь нет. И вы слишком горды, чтобы просить помощи даже у него. 

— Всё это я знаю, — Траун не казался удивленным. — Уверяю вас, если мне понадобится помощь лорда Вейдера, я обязательно о ней попрошу. Но есть что-то ещё, чего вы недоговариваете, гранд-мофф Таркин. Дело, конечно, ваше, но я всё же предпочёл бы, чтобы вы договорили.

— Как раз собирался это сделать, — кивнулТаркин, допивая чай. — Я достаточно долго наблюдаю ваш оригинальный метод угадывания замыслов противника и искренне вами восхищён. Действительно, искусство — прекрасный ключ к логике мышления разумных рас, не спорю. Но на Лотале вы столкнётесь не с цивилизацией и даже не с конкретной расой. Да, по большей части это люди, но порой возникают сомнения, что наш противник — из числа разумных существ.

Траун озадаченно приподнял бровь.

— Это шутка, надеюсь?

— Это сарказм, гранд-адмирал, — ядовито отозвался Таркин, отодвигая опустевшую чашку. — Существам, наделенным интеллектом, обычно присущи здравый смысл, чувство самосохранения и вытекающие из них разумная осторожность и договороспособность. Однако здешние анархисты ведут себя так, словно этих качеств лишены — и немудрено. Мятежники, все эти «фениксы» и им подобные — сброд, изгои, покинувшие родные планеты, отрезавшие прошлое, забывшие свои культурные традиции и семейные связи ради войны якобы за абстрактную свободу Галактики, а на деле — против закона и порядка. Повадками они больше напоминают бандитов, вроде тех, с которыми мне пришлось столкнуться в юности. Я не вижу ни единой зацепки, на которой вы смогли бы сыграть, даже изучив культуру Рилота, Мандалора и откуда там ещё родом эти негодяи. Сейчас они — проблема для Лотала, но сами они — не Лотал. 

Траун слегка пожал плечами. 

— Значит, моя задача просто немного усложняется. Если мятежники родом с разных планет, придётся изучить их все. Только и всего. 

Последовал сухой смешок. 

— Боюсь, вам на это жизни не хватит. Знаете, на моей планете обитает небольшая популяция исключительно тупых и злобных приматов, мы зовем их вирмоками. Так вот, у этих животных есть одна особенность: они беспрекословно подчиняются единственному вожаку. Вожаком становится самый сильный вирмок, загрызший соперника в поединке. 

Траун слегка приподнял бровь. 

— И в чём же здесь мораль? 

— Доводы силы понимают все, — отрезал Таркин. — Даже безмозглые вирмоки. Не стоит пытаться разгадать то, что следует незамедлительно раздавить. 

— Вы никогда не пытались раздавить воду, мофф Таркин? — Вопрос прозвучал почти весело. 

— Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, — в голосе гранд-моффа послышалось легкое раздражение, — но сравнение неудачно. У воды нет ни чувств, ни стремлений, ни идеалов, а у повстанцев есть. Порочные, опасные, деструктивные — но есть. Поэтому таких, как эти «фениксы», не получится ни купить, ни просчитать, ни переиграть — только уничтожить. Я родился и вырос на одной из планет Внешнего Кольца, и поверьте — здесь иначе нельзя. Всё решает сила и готовность её применить без колебаний и сантиментов. Мне казалось, учитывая ваш послужной список, вы должны это понимать.

Если Траун и обиделся, то виду не подал. 

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, мофф Таркин — мягко сказал он, вернув чашку на блюдечко, — и всё же я рискну следовать своим правилам. До сих пор благодаря им удавалось выигрывать даже с очень плохими картами. Кстати, удачное совпадение: Император повелел произвести раскопки заброшенного храма джедаев на Лотале. Работы уже начаты. Возможно, там найдется разгадка, которая позволит мне понять логику здешних мятежников — их так и тянет к этому храму. А если и нет — найдутся другие пути. 

— Что ж… 

Таркин поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

— Могу только пожелать вам удачной охоты, гранд-адмирал. 

***

Над столицей Лотала висела пелена дыма от местного военного завода-гиганта. Кренник машинально подумал, что полевую накидку после этой поездки однозначно и немедленно придётся отправить в стирку — вездесущая копоть лезла в глаза, в нос, хрустела на зубах, липла к обшивке шаттла и штурмовой броне. Можно понять возмущение местных: загадили планету основательно. Хотя, с другой стороны, сами же и загадили, гастарбайтеров из Дикого космоса на здешние заводы и шахты никто не завозил. Особенно после недавно установленной блокады. 

На посадочной площадке командного купола его встречал Джулиус Тадди, руководитель проектного бюро, занимающегося разработкой «защитников». 

— Губернатор Прайс вместе с гранд-адмиралом Трауном прибыли накануне, — сообщил он, — сейчас они инспектируют производство шагоходов. Говорят, уже и диверсанта какого-то поймали. Вы планируете с ними встретиться? 

— Позже, — отмахнулся Кренник, — пусть пока ловят диверсантов — так ведь теперь называют набранных прямо с фермы рукожопых нерфопасов? Меня больше интересуют «защитники» — точнее, последние конструктивные изменения, которые внесла ваша команда. 

Бронированный спидер доставил их к заводу. Производственный сектор А-2, инженерный блок, закрытая зона. Стандартная проверка кодов доступа, два разгильдяя в белой броне у дверей, привычно глючащий разъём кодового замка… Всё как всегда. Как везде.  
Или нет. Не как везде. 

В компьютерном центре сектора Тадди уверенно направился к терминалу, ввёл несколько команд — и озадаченно замер. 

— Здесь кто-то поковырялся, — в голосе инженера слышались испуганные нотки. — Несанкционированный вход в систему полчаса назад. Файлы не изменены, но… 

— Но скопировать могли хоть всю базу данных, — ядовито закончил за него Кренник. М-да, не тех диверсантов ловят Траун с Ариндой. Не тех и не там. За проёбы такого уровня пора уже расстреливать. — Ладно, рассказывайте, как продвигается работа. Позже навестим лётную базу. 

Через час у пропускного терминала на проходной уже поджидал войсковой разведывательный транспорт на репульсорах, в обиходе называемый гравитанком. 

— Необходимая мера предосторожности, — пояснил Тадди в ответ на вопросительный взгляд директора. — В окрестностях пошаливают боевики Азади, пушки и броня будут не лишними. Давно уже только так на базу ездим. 

— Вам виднее, — Кренник пожал плечами. Если и тут он нарвётся на покушение — десятое, для ровного счета, — это будет уже смешно. — Поехали. 

Они с Тадди и двумя штурмовиками смерти кое-как разместились в тесной рубке, двигатели надсадно взвыли, и гравитанк рванул с места. Машина, предназначенная для разведки, так шуметь, по идее, не должна, надо будет при случае поднять вопрос о более подходящей модели двигателя. 

Вскоре город остался позади. Они свернули с шоссе, и теперь под днищем машины стремительно летела степь — жёлтые метёлки сухой травы, бурые лохматые шары перекати-поля, холмики, изрытые крысиными норами, языки подтаявшего снега, из-под которого уже пробивалась молодая зелень. Последние дни здешней зимы.  
Внезапно подумалось: через две недели ему стукнет пятьдесят. Двадцать лет из них, почти половину, забрала Звезда Смерти. Осталось совсем немного, но минимум пару лет они еще провозятся. И заодно окончательно угробят Лотал открытыми горными разработками… 

Щурясь на бледное зимнее солнце, низко висящее над горизонтом, Кренник зябко передёрнул плечами. То ли он сводок перечитал, то ли воображение шалит, но здешняя степь, пусть и безлюдная, безопасной не казалась. Было бы обидно не дожить до окончания строительства из-за какого-нибудь местного долбоёба со взрывчаткой. Впрочем, вот уже и база. 

Кренник спрыгнул с подножки транспорта, машинально придерживая фуражку. Это оказалось излишним: прохладный ветерок дохнул в лицо, лениво поиграл полами накидки и утих, словно давая гостю возможность спокойно полюбоваться пейзажем. Бескрайние волны золотистого ковыля, выцветшее небо в легкой дымке, странные конические вершины невысокого горного кряжа всего в нескольких сотнях футов от края посадочной площадки испытательного комплекса. Дикое место. 

На посадочной площадке в два ряда выстроились стандартные СИД-истребители и перехватчики, а между ними гордо красовался «защитник» в единственном экземпляре. Над базой одиноко возвышалась диспетчерская вышка в окружении нескольких жилых модулей. 

Мельком оглядев территорию, директор недовольно поморщился, начиная злиться. Налицо был весь набор нарушений норм безопасности: датчики периметра отсутствуют, зенитки по углам посадочной площадки обесточены, вся охрана — два дроида-«гадюки» и несколько часовых, лениво блуждающих между контейнерами с торпедами и топливными баками. Просто замечательно. Кстати, этих контейнеров и баков рядом с истребителями даже в страшном сне находиться не должно: одного случайного инцидента с оружием хватит, чтобы вся база взлетела на воздух. А ещё в ограждении базы зияло несколько проёмов, в которые спокойно мог бы пройти татуинский песчаный краулер. 

— Почему у вас дыры в периметре, коммандер Скеррис? 

Кренник постарался придать голосу максимально зловещие интонации — и это, как всегда, сработало. Скеррис поёжился. На лице бравого пилота отразилась мучительная работа мысли, как-то не спешившей облекаться в слова.

— Я жду ответа, — вкрадчиво напомнил Кренник.

— Это всё коты, сэр, — выпалил коммандер, разводя руками, — шастают тут везде, то ли крыс ловят, то ли место нравится… Датчики каждые четверть часа включали тревогу, пришлось демонтировать. А проёмы в стене — на случай экстренной эвакуации при пожаре. 

Кренник тяжело вздохнул, проглотив рвущееся с языка ругательство. Какая-то планета непуганых идиотов, честное слово. Сюда бы Таркина на недельку, железной рукой навести порядок. Ну или Трауна, раз гранд-адмиралу так нравятся «защитники». Хотя после того как маньяки из «Феникса» умудрились уйти на древних бомберах-«костылях» от чудо-истребителя, управляемого имперским асом, эта разработка уже не внушает прежнего оптимизма. Не лишним будет обсудить с визирем данный вопрос по возвращении на Корусант. 

— Мр-ряу, мр-р!

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Кренник обернулся на звук. Ага, а вот и коты — точнее, один лот-кот, бело-рыжий в полоску, таращит глазки и, кто бы мог подумать, радушно улыбается гостю. 

— Кис-кис-кис, иди сюда, морда…

Котик, продолжая лыбиться, неожиданно взмыл свечкой и приземлился директору на плечо. Кренник пошатнулся и машинально выругался, с трудом удержавшись на ногах: весила киска примерно как трёхлетний ребёнок. М-да, такая скотина бетонный забор проломит и не заметит, это вам не трущобные корусантские доходяги. И когти здоровенные, да и зубки ничего. Если разозлить, мало не покажется. 

Звонко мурча, кот потоптался по плечу, смачно лизнул директора в щёку и наконец умостился у него на шее импровизированным меховым воротником. Со стороны наверняка смотрелось идиотски, но присутствующие от улыбок благоразумно воздержались, уже зная: злить явившегося с проверкой директора опаснее, чем котика. 

Кренник осторожно отцепил кота от накидки, ссадил его на землю, погладил, почесал за обоими ушами. Довольное звонкое «мр-р-р-яу» — лучшая музыка за последние лет… десять или больше. Вот так неожиданно и поймёшь Галена с его криво расписанными кружками для кафа. 

— Хороший котик… Ты же хороший котик?

Зверюга кивнула в ответ и радостно оскалилась, отираясь о нового знакомца.  
«Да, я тебя тоже люблю, мохнатая ты скотина. Однако пора заканчивать, пока не накрыло нездоровым умилением».

Кренник решительно отряхнул кошачью шерсть с галифе и выпрямился — с непрошибаемым протокольным выражением лица. 

— Коммандер, подготовьте полную информацию о штатной численности, оборудовании и снабжении этой базы. Распорядок несения службы меня интересует отдельно. Через четверть часа жду вас в диспетчерской с докладом по всем вопросам.  
Скеррис отдал честь и метнулся выполнять приказ — а кот, не получивший никаких распоряжений, укоризненно посмотрел на директора и гордо удалился через дыру в заборе, задрав пушистый хвост. Похоже, обиделся — но не тащить же зверюгу с собой. На Звезде Смерти только домашних питомцев не хватало. 

На следующее утро, чуть поостыв от впечатлений с завода и базы — впечатления были высказаны местным в достаточно крепких выражениях — Кренник постарался попасть на совещание в кабинете гранд-адмирала, и это ему удалось. 

Просьба о присутствии на совещании никого не удивила. Разработчик оружия должен знать обстоятельства его возможного применения, чтобы добиться максимальной эффективности — так что участие директора «Передовых оружейных исследований» в военном совете было вполне логично. Хотя, если честно, на самом деле Кренник напросился на совещание больше из любопытства. Интересно, о чём будут говорить великий стратег и губернаторша из нового поколения управленцев. А главное — как говорить. 

В связи с кампанией против мятежников Траун рассчитывал проводить много времени на Лотале, поэтому обзавёлся в командном комплексе целыми апартаментами с видом на город. Дым с завода несколько портил пейзаж, но что поделаешь.  
Устроившись в кресле, директор мельком огляделся. Обстановка во временной ставке главнокомандующего впечатляла. Здоровенное панно с двумя ящероподобными существами, в углу кабинета — фрагмент несущей стены три на полтора метра с довольно интересным граффити в виде стилизованного изображения летящей птицы и лот-кота, улыбчивого, как тот котик с базы. А гранд-адмирал, похоже, не только знаток и ценитель, но и коллекционер. Занятно. 

Кренник положил на стол планшет с информацией по лотальскому заводу и, подперев кулаком подбородок, приготовился слушать. Он бы и сам много чего сказал по поводу обеспечения безопасности на секретных объектах — но всему своё время. 

— Главное действо вот-вот начнётся, именно на это я рассчитываю, — говорил Траун, расхаживая по кабинету. — Война, как и политика — искусство возможностей. Исходя из условий и возможностей нашего театра военных действий, я убеждён, что мятежники нанесут удар по самому важному объекту в регионе — военному заводу на Лотале. 

«Да уж, вывод напрашивается».

Из окна кабинета открывался прекрасный вид на упомянутый завод и загаженные им окрестности — а чуть дальше за производственными корпусами и жилыми бараками маячили цистерны топливного склада. Траун рассчитывает поймать повстанцев, используя завод как приманку? Логично, но…

Внезапно мелькнула паническая мысль: а если у диверсантов всё получится? 

Кренник наскоро прикинул в уме возможные варианты развития событий — и результат ему категорически не понравился. Ситхову прорву подобных случаев он уже видел, а в некоторые влипал и сам. Если что, завод жалко, да и планете не поздоровится. А судя по тому, с какой регулярностью здешние мятежники доставляли имперским силам серьёзные неприятности и при этом выходили сухими из воды — у них действительно может получиться. 

— Мы уже заметили их интерес к заводу и пресекли попытку диверсии, — продолжал гранд-адмирал, — но, безусловно, будут и другие попытки. Судя по данным разведки, мятежники наращивают силы. Местоположение их базы пока неизвестно, но я уверен, что в нужный момент эти сведения мы получим. 

Траун заговорил о расстановке сил Шестого и Седьмого флотов — и с каждым его словом в мозгу директора зрели и крепли опасения, переходящие в уверенность. В планах гранд-адмирала совершенно чётко виделся изъян — и об этом необходимо было сказать. Именно сейчас — потом станет поздно. 

Кренник поднял руку, привлекая внимание оратора.

Удалось. 

— У вас есть вопросы, директор?

— Нет. Не вопросы — некоторые соображения, — ляпнул Кренник. Думать над формулировками времени не было, оставалось лишь надеяться, что прозвучало не слишком нагло. — Вы, как истинный воин, намерены победить группу «Феникс» в открытом бою. Простите, но я уверен, что это ошибка. 

— Почему? — В голосе Трауна промелькнула нотка любопытства. — Интересно выслушать точку зрения стороннего наблюдателя. 

Кренник прокашлялся. Похоже, зря он вообще влез со своим ценным мнением, Таркин его в таких случаях всегда осаживал, причём достаточно резко — но отступать было поздно. Ладно, была не была. 

— С вашего позволения, гранд-адмирал, — начал он, — эти анархисты не признают никаких правил, в том числе правил войны. Если бой с ними вообще оказался начат, вы уже проиграли. 

— Весьма интересная точка зрения, директор Кренник, — промурлыкал Траун. — Развейте мысль, пожалуйста. Почему на Лотале меня ждёт поражение?

— Да потому что этот бой будет навязан противником! — выпалил Кренник, в следующую секунду снова пожалев, что высказался. Такому мнению здесь явно не рады: с виду гранд-адмирал, как всегда, невозмутим, но глаза его выдают. Впрочем, Траун определённо не из тех, кто наказывает лишь за несогласие с его точкой зрения. Это обнадёживает. 

«К тому же, хвала звёздам, я не его подчинённый». 

— Мы предполагаем, даже уверены, что мятежники атакуют завод, — продолжил он уже спокойнее, — но мы не знаем, какую тактику они выберут. В этом отношении у нас связаны руки. Это опасно. Мы зависим от их выбора — тогда как, возможно, стоило бы перехватить инициативу, чтобы уменьшить наши потери? 

— Гранд-адмирал знает, что делает, — вмешалась Прайс, недовольно нахмурившись. 

— Полагаю, давать ему советы из области стратегии и тактики — не в вашей компетенции.

— Несомненно, — процедил Кренник, с трудом удержавшись от колкости в адрес губернаторши. Мысленный счёт сейчас был актуален как никогда. В Аринде его раздражало буквально всё — самоуверенность пополам с некомпетентностью, а также голос, причёска и выражение лица. Даже Таркин так не бесил директора, как эта провинциальная дамочка с манерами чиновницы из департамента сельского хозяйства. Воистину, можно вывезти девушку с Лотала — а вот убрать Лотал из девушки… 

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, губернатор Прайс, но они несколько… чрезмерны, — Траун счёл нужным мягко осадить непрошеную защитницу. Госпожа Прайс нахохлилась, но промолчала. — Я всегда готов выслушать чужое мнение, особенно мнение того, кто служит Империи дольше меня. 

— Это и вправду всего лишь мнение, — Кренник понизил голос, стараясь максимально смягчить реплику. — Однако не стоит недооценивать мятежников. Их логика — логика безумцев. Мне, к сожалению, доводилось с ними сталкиваться — и обстоятельства этих встреч как-то не способствуют оптимизму. 

— Ваше беспокойство понятно и простительно, директор, — Траун не стал расспрашивать о подробностях. Либо и так всё знает, либо это способ вежливо свернуть разговор. Скорее всего, второе. — И вы не единственный, кто предостерегал меня на сей счёт. 

Тон гранд-адмирала был на удивление мягким, но всё же категоричным. Интересно, кто этот неизвестный доброжелатель с голосом разума. Впрочем, кто бы это ни был, все предостережения Траун, похоже, намерен проигнорировать. А зря. Повстанцев и впрямь не следует недооценивать — как и не стоит переоценивать способность имперской группировки на Лотале удержать ситуацию под контролем. Достаточно взглянуть на рожу адмирала Константина, чтобы всё сразу стало понятно. Ладно, этот хоть от комментариев воздерживается. 

— Уверяю, эта кампания пройдёт на моих условиях, — продолжал между тем Траун. — Вы просто не знаете всех деталей моего плана, директор — а раскрыть карты я, увы, пока не могу. Кроме того, мне нужно больше информации, чтобы оценить тактику противника — для этого нам и потребуется приманка. Не беспокойтесь, завод хорошо защищён. Мы извлекли урок из предыдущих нападений.

— Ясно, — Кренник слегка склонил голову, давая понять, что вопрос исчерпан, аргументы приняты и дальше спорить он не собирается. — Благодарю, гранд-адмирал, вы развеяли мои опасения. Ваш план предполагает как-то задействовать прототип «защитника»? Если так, следует отдать распоряжения о его ускоренной доработке… 

Разговор перешёл к конкретным техническим вопросам и мерам безопасности на заводе, военные планы больше не обсуждали — но, как говорится, осадочек остался.  
«Что ж, ожидаемо. Гранд-адмиралу не нужны собеседники и тем более оппоненты — только исполнители, в лучшем случае — благодарные слушатели. Его можно понять — в своём деле он выше на голову любого из наших адмиралов и всех их скопом — и всё же… Обидно». 

Поначалу, особенно после того разговора на приеме в ИСБ, ему казалось, что они с Трауном могут понять друг друга — но теперь стало ясно: нет. Траун оставался чужим, куда более чужим для Империи, чем он сам — для имперской военной элиты. Недосягаемо иным. Между ними зияла пропасть — и строить через неё мост Траун определённо не собирался.

Впрочем, страдать по этому поводу было некогда — забот и без того хватало.  
По окончании совещания Кренник вновь ненадолго заглянул на завод проверить, что сделано для устранения бардака на режимном объекте — после чего вернулся в купол, на ходу отдавая по комлинку распоряжение о подготовке шаттла. Его опасения, разумеется, не развеялись, а только усугубились — а вся картина происходящего на Лотале понемногу приобретала очертания неумолимо надвигающейся катастрофы. Чего стоит одна только диверсия в секторе А-2, откуда неизвестные запросто могли увести не только чертежи нового истребителя, но и всю информацию о заводе. А уж напоминающая проходной двор лётная база с котиками… Кстати, Траун базу ещё не видел. Интересно было бы посмотреть на его реакцию — но времени нет, пора лететь. 

Докладная на имя Таркина и Амедды с каждой минутой вырисовывалась в голове всё более отчётливо. Жаль, что нельзя начать писать прямо сейчас. 

Месяц спустя, уже на Корусанте, на стол директору легла сводка о нападении повстанцев на лётную базу проекта «Защитник». Результаты впечатляли: база — в хлам, почти все машины уничтожены, «защитник», угнанный повстанцами, упал в степи. Угонщики умудрились уйти безнаказанными и даже украсть гипердвигатель и полётный регистратор. Несмотря на это, Тадди в отдельном отчёте сообщал, что Траун в целом доволен разработкой: раз уж два сопляка на одном «защитнике» сумели разнести базу и сбежать, то эффект от эскадрильи «защитников», укомплектованной лучшими пилотами, превзойдёт все ожидания. Логика гранд-адмирала не укладывалась в голове. Впрочем, нет, вполне укладывалась. 

Кренник уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз ему самому удавалось в докладах губернатору и на рабочих совещаниях изобразить хорошую мину при плохой игре и выдать очередной эпический проёб за тонкий стратегический план. Вряд ли с Трауном тот же случай, скорее просто логика не человеческая. В том-то и беда. Юларен опасался измены и интриги, но не подумал о возможности фатальной ошибки, от которой не застрахован даже гений… 

Стоп. Его определённо несёт куда-то не туда. Проблемы Трауна и ход его мыслей — не его забота. А вот печальный конец лотальской базы — прекрасный сюжет для докладной, и момент для её написания, наконец, назрел. Достали, идиоты, хватит просаживать на них бюджет. 

Отложив сводку, Кренник зло ухмыльнулся и включил планшет. Приступим. Он учтёт всё: глупость губернатора Прайс, просчёты командования, дороговизну «защитников» и отсутствие ощутимой пользы от их применения, уязвимость фабрики и базы на Лотале — всё. Пришло время изложить свои соображения визирю и членам правительства, предоставив им сделать собственные выводы. Каковы будут эти выводы, сомневаться не приходится. Он хорошо изучил имперскую государственную машину: тот ещё серпентарий, но в таком серьёзном случае и при наличии убедительных аргументов система встанет на сторону своих. А Траун, при всех его заслугах — не свой, да ещё и смотрит сквозь пальцы на всё это лотальское разгильдяйство. Нет, разумеется, ни слова обвинения в адрес гранд-адмирала он не выскажет — Траун в этой истории оказался жертвой обстоятельств и чужой глупости и упрёков не заслужил — но жалеть остальную компанию болванов нет никаких оснований. 

«…поэтому прошу иметь в виду, что проект „Защитник“ — мы говорим именно о проекте, поскольку на деле пока не существует даже одной полностью введенной в строй эскадрильи истребителей этой серии — это попытка выиграть мастерством и техникой там, где выигрыша не может и не должно быть по определению. Самоубийственное соревнование в воинском искусстве грозит стать бесконечным, тогда как наша цель — полное и окончательное прекращение войны. По моему мнению, проект „Звёздная пыль“, основанный на доктрине гранд-моффа Таркина „мир посредством страха“ и высочайше одобренный Императором, является наиболее подходящим инструментом для достижения этой цели. В качестве дополнительного аргумента я приведу сравнительную стоимость завершения обоих проектов, расчёт сроков ввода в эксплуатацию мобильной боевой станции, а также анализ эффективности „защитника“, основанный на результатах симуляций и эпизодов боевого применения прототипа…»

Через два часа Кренник поставил заключительную точку и с чувством выполненного долга полез в ящик стола за бутылкой набуанского «Гиацинта». Медленно, с наслаждением потягивая вино, перечёл написанное. Что ж, всё так и есть. На данном этапе проект «Защитник» себя не оправдал. Может, когда-нибудь потом он вернётся к этим разработкам — когда будет, наконец, достроена боевая станция… Крифф, чуть не забыл, ещё ж отчёт губернатору не дописан. Вдобавок надо договориться с Амеддой о встрече, чтобы лично озвучить скупой жабе свои соображения по бюджету. А потом срочно на объект — там опять какая-то ерунда с реактором и системой вентиляции. Скорей бы уж это всё закончилось.

***

— Простите, сэр…

На пороге кабинета маячил прикомандированный к проекту майор ИСБ. 

Директор честно попытался вспомнить фамилию офицера — но не преуспел. Впрочем, оно и неудивительно: безопасник, в лучших традициях ведомства, старался лишний раз на глаза не попадаться. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Что у нас плохого? — хмуро поинтересовался Кренник. — Надеюсь, не диверсия?

— По счастью, нет, однако есть довольно неприятная новость. Простите, директор, но вам следует её знать.

С этими словами майор протянул инфокарту. 

Секунду поколебавшись, Кренник взял флешку и сунул в разъём голопроектора. Что же там такое, что безопасник, вопреки традициям своего ведомства, не приберёг информацию до ближайшего неподходящего момента? Странно. Майор, кстати, остался стоять в ожидании, пока хозяин кабинета ознакомится с тем, что он принёс. Если так, то проблема, похоже, действительно серьёзная. 

В единственном имеющемся на карте файле оказалась запись с камеры наблюдения в каюте Трауна на «Химере» — судя по дате в углу экрана, сделанная вчерашним утром. Бдительность ИСБ, как всегда, зашкаливала. Впрочем, в данном случае — оправданная предосторожность. Несмотря на все заслуги, Траун оставался для Империи чужаком, и забывать об этом не следовало. С-ситх, а ведь он сам о Трауне за прошедшие месяцы практически забыл, замотавшись на строительстве. Вот и напомнили. 

На повисшей в воздухе картинке упомянутый Траун сидел за столом перед терминалом голосвязи, на котором мигал огонёк срочного вызова. Гранд-адмирал нажал кнопку, и над столом немедленно возникла полупрозрачная фигура Таркина. Первый сюрприз: оказывается, эти двое тесно общаются. И второй сюрприз: открытый канал связи. Интересно, это случайность — или не совсем? 

В воздухе рядом с костлявым профилем губернатора медленно вращался голографический чертёж «защитника». 

— У меня плохие новости, гранд-адмирал. Ваша программа разработки «защитников» под угрозой. На последнем заседании правительства директор Орсон Кренник был очень убедителен, настояв на переводе существенной доли финансирования на его проект «Звёздная пыль». Вы знаете, о каком проекте идёт речь. 

«О, да. Знает, к сожалению». 

Кренник с досадой скрипнул зубами, вспомнив тот давний разговор на приеме в ИСБ. Промеж рассуждений об архитектуре Траун ясно дал понять, что не согласен с вложением гигантских средств в супероружие, как и с доктриной «мир посредством страха» — сравнив запуганные расы и планеты со сваями, наспех забитыми в плывущий грунт.

«Здание на таком непрочном основании не будет надёжным — и так же зыбок окажется мир, основанный на страхе перед тотальным уничтожением». 

Тогда он ответил Трауну примирительно и нейтрально, что-то в духе «время покажет», и перевёл разговор на другое — но очередная попытка подменить доводы разума и науки притчей с моралью его порядком разозлила. И ладно бы какой-нибудь джедай это проповедовал, а то ведь целый имперский гранд-адмирал. Философ, ситх его побери. Хвала звёздам, познакомить чисса с Галеном никто не додумался, а то бы эти двое спелись, пожалуй. Однако надо дослушать запись до конца.

— Император уверил меня, что поддержит мой проект, — тон был вкрадчив, но глаза чисса полыхнули яростным огнём. Определённо, он был не на шутку задет и раздосадован. 

Таркин кивнул. 

— Я тоже был в этом уверен — но, как видите… 

Он слегка развел руками, демонстрируя сочувствие и понимание.

— На мой взгляд, проект директора Кренника — не более чем бесполезные затраты на протяжении многих лет. Однако я не всемогущ и не знаком со всеми аргументами в пользу вашего проекта. Чтобы разработка «защитников» продолжилась, вам следует привести свои доводы самому Императору. Я уже договорился о вашей с ним встрече. 

— В таком случае я немедленно вылетаю на Корусант, мофф Таркин. 

На этом запись оборвалась. 

— Очаровательно, — прошипел Кренник. — Спасибо, что поделились. 

— Не стоит благодарности, — сухо отозвался майор. — Шеф, разумеется, в курсе. Именно с его санкции я вас и проинформировал. 

— Догадываюсь, — буркнул директор, — передавайте привет шефу… Вместе с благодарностью. 

Майор, отдав честь, молча развернулся на каблуках — и автоматическая дверь за ним наконец закрылась. Теперь можно выругаться — мысленно, в этом кабинете тоже есть камеры, которые лишний раз лучше не трогать, а то переустановят втайне от хозяина. Ну, Таркин, ну, удружил… 

«Вот кому бы на самом деле не следовало пренебрегать шифрованием, с-скотина, будет ещё меня учить соблюдению мер безопасности на объекте… Но каков змей, а? Бесполезные затраты на протяжении многих лет, надо же, можно подумать, я сам этот проект от скуки выдумал, а не приказы выполнял. Ваши приказы, губернатор, между прочим. И теперь этот гад умудрился одновременно подставить обоих, меня и эту надменную синюю рожу — а сам при этом остался чистеньким и готов воспользоваться плодами интриги…». 

Кренник ещё раз просмотрел запись и, отключив голопроектор, задумался, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он не ожидал, что Таркин зайдёт так далеко — и никак не мог понять, на чьей губернатор стороне и что рассчитывает выгадать. 

Провоцировать гранд-адмирала на спор с Императором — серьёзный риск, и не факт, что обоснованный: в отношениях Императора и чужака чувствовалось… слишком много личного. Объяснения этому не находилось, но факт оставался фактом. И всё же какая муха укусила старика? Теперь конфликт интересов грозит очередным скандалом, а то и чем-нибудь похуже. Траун не силён в придворных интригах, однако он найдёт другие способы без сожаления раздавить любое препятствие на своём пути. 

Директор невольно вспомнил Рукха, сопровождавшего гранд-адмирала на Лотале, — и содрогнулся от отвращения. Приземистая кривоногая тварь со свисающими до земли передними конечностями, неизменной злобной ухмылкой на безобразном сером личике дегенерата и повадками наёмного убийцы. Траун называл это существо своим агентом. Весёлые ребята у чисса в агентах ходят, ничего не скажешь, куда там ИСБ… Впрочем, пугаться рано. Как следует из данных, поступающих с Лотала, до Корусанта Траун просто не успеет долететь. 

Он еще раз перечёл последнюю сводку. Ну да, так и есть: самоуверенность и глупость Аринды снова завели её в ловушку. Взорвать собственный склад топлива, окончательно загубив производство непрерывного цикла, и без того потрёпанное повстанцами, — это надо было додуматься. Зато вместе со складом сгорел один псих-джедай, славная победа. При этом никто даже не попытался достать из зениток «Призрак», предсказуемо сбежавший в очередной раз. Это болезненный удар для Империи — но теперь ситуация свяжет руки не в меру инициативному гранд-адмиралу. В этот раз даже обойдётся без помощи полезного балбеса вроде Хаса Обитта. Сами, крифф, всё сами. Удивительная способность к созданию проблем на ровном месте…  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Кренник плеснул в стакан бренди и залпом выпил. 

Настроение, и без того достаточно мрачное ввиду текущих проблем, после свежей новости от ИСБ испортилось окончательно. Теперь они с Трауном, пожалуй, рискуют стать врагами. Это очень некстати, абсолютно нелепо, но… Впрочем, плевать. Он с самого начала был готов к этому и, надо отметить, ни слова не приврал в докладной. Если он не позаботится о своем проекте, о нём не позаботится никто. Это очевидно — а остальное не имеет значения. 

«Простите, гранд-адмирал, ничего личного, просто работа».

***

Траун стоял на мостике «Химеры», сцепив руки за спиной и задумчиво глядя на клубящуюся за обзорными экранами призрачную синеву гиперпространства. Его лицо хранило обычное непроницаемое выражение — однако в душе гранд-адмирала кипели страсти. Слишком много досадных случайностей и ошибок в последние дни. А теперь ещё и проект «Защитник» рискует быть свёрнут. 

Кажется, в этот раз он недооценил противника. Или недостаточно глубоко изучил ситуацию. Или просто не учёл, что кроме битв есть и другие моменты. Другая сторона жизни, которую обычно — и зачастую ошибочно — называют мирной. 

Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове события последних месяцев, недель, дней. Зачем им это всё? Ладно Кренник — он видит только свой гигантский проект, увяз в нём, как муха в паутине, причём окончательное решение о том, куда вкладывать деньги, принимал всё-таки не он. А вот зачем Таркину понадобилось сталкивать их лбами, да ещё срывать его с театра военных действий для срочной встречи с Императором — именно тогда, когда ситуация висит на волоске? Прав Юларен, люди порой такие непредсказуемые существа… Или нет — слишком, удручающе, предсказуемые. Больше, пожалуй, ни одна известная ему раса в Галактике не грызётся промеж собой так бессмысленно и зло ради призрачных целей, в совокупности именуемых политикой. 

«Искусство возможностей… Больше напоминает схватку вирмоков за место вождя, о которой рассказывал мофф Таркин. Да. Пожалуй, так будет точнее».

Он включил голопроектор и вывел на монитор изображение дворца Таркина на Эриаду. Тяжеловесный помпезный стиль, призванный внушать подданным трепет перед всемогуществом власти. О, этот человек, безусловно, знал толк в искусстве правления посредством страха… 

«Здесь иначе нельзя». 

Рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Да, так и есть. Здесь каждый разыгрывает свою партию: Таркин, Кренник, Юларен, Аринда Прайс… Он сам, если быть до конца честным. Ну и мятежники, разумеется. Чем-то этот расклад напоминает трехмерную мандалорскую игру, где вместо фигур — клинки, а каждый ход — удар. Порой — удар исподтишка. А проигрыш означает смерть. И если игру можно перезагрузить и начать сначала, то в жизни всё куда сложнее.

Вероятно, гранд-мофф в чём-то прав. У него действительно крайне мало ключиков к разгадке намерений врага. Каликори Геры Синдуллы, который она решилась бросить вместе с отцовским домом ради тех, кого назвала семьей — ради «фениксов». И настенная живопись мандалорки Сабин Врен — ничего общего с культурой, в которой девушка родилась и выросла. Огненная птица, вновь и вновь воскресающая из пепла, хрупкая и одновременно бессмертная. Всё это осталось на Лотале, единственным украшением его тамошних апартаментов, если не считать панно с исаламири. Хотя панно как раз не украшение, а символ — старый джедайский символ бдительности и беспристрастности, ещё раз спасибо лорду Вейдеру за допуск к древним архивам. В какой-то мере кредо истинного воина, какими и были настоящие джедаи. Не чета лотальскому самоучке Бриджеру, вот уж кому беспристрастность отнюдь не свойственна…

Снова Лотал и мысли о нём. Неудивительно. 

Туда, на Лотал, предстоит вернуться — судьба кампании решится там. Его миссия не закончена — и те, кто полагает её невыполнимой, серьёзно ошибаются. Сейчас он буквально в шаге от разгадки. Осталось совсем немного: понять, как это — раз за разом возрождаться огненной птицей из пепла погибших надежд. И почему это так необходимо повстанцам — и, пожалуй, не только им. 

Наручный комлинк пискнул и мигнул огоньком. Срочный вызов с Лотала от… Нет, не от губернатора Прайс. От Рукха.

Траун нахмурился. Случаи, когда его верный слуга для особых поручений выходил на связь по собственной инициативе, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
Похоже, он вернётся на Лотал раньше, чем рассчитывал. Высочайшая аудиенция срывается, но Император поймёт — долг воина для гранд-адмирала Империи превыше всего.  
Политике придётся подождать.


End file.
